How do you say this?
by Arai-04
Summary: This fic is about my friends and I going around asking people how to say Hiei. If you've never done that you should try the outcome is funny.
1. The Parents

Chapter 1: Asking the parents  
  
Hey everyone. Well this idea came to me after asking my friend a really weird question. Well hope you enjoy the fic. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YU YU HAKUSHO! Arai: Now on with the story! ---Summary-  
Okay well this fic is basically about my friends and I going around and asking a ton of people how to say Hiei and if you ever asked anyone you find that there responce is really funny and they get confuesed.  
  
Chapter 1: Asking the parents -Arai's house-  
"Hey mom how do you say H-I-E-I ?" asked Arai "Uh High-eh? I don't know" replied her mom everyone laughs  
"It's Hiei" replied Suna still laughing. "Okay come on let's go ask my mom" said Sapphire "Yeah that'd be funny" said Kayori.  
-Sapphire's House-  
"¿Cómo dice usted H yo E yo?" asked Sapphire in spanish to her mother.  
"Uh Hi-eeya" replied her Mom "It's HIEI!" said Hiei out of no where "Hey where'd you come from?" asked Scorch "Are you stalking my house?" asked Sapphire "Well the dumb toddler sent us through a portal and then we all ended up here" said Kurama (again out of no where) "Okay this is weird well on with asking the parents the main question of the day!" said Kayori walking out of the house.  
"Okay then where are we going?" asked Suna "We're going to my house where else?" replied Kayori "Oh okay we thought we were following a hyper baka onna" said Scorch "Hey where's Yusuke and the baka if they went through the portal also?" asked Arai "That I don't know Hiei do you care to find them?" asked Kurama "Hn" was there reply "BUBBLES!" shouted Sapphire "Are you even sane?" asked Hiei "Paraniod yes, sane? Probally not!" replied Scorch "Hey you guys where have you been and who are they?" asked Yusuke "How'd you get to my house?" asked Kayori "Really this is your house?" asked Kuwabara "What did I just say?" said Kayori "Nevermind lets go ask you mom" said Suna "Ask her what?" asked Kuwabara "Nothing just something we all find funny" said Arai "Really I gotta see this" said Yusuke "Hey mom how do you say H-I-E-I?" asked Kayori "Um Hi-ee?" said her mom "Hey why are theses dolls staring at me?" asked Kuwabara "Oh don't mind those there just kikyo dolls" said Kayori "What do you mean kikyo dolls?" asked Kurama "Well there's this bitch Kikyo that should burn in hell and these dolls remind me of her and they haunt people" said Kayori "Now on to Scorch's house!" shouted Sapphire. -Scorch's house-  
"Hey mom I have a question how do you say H-I-E-I?" asked Scorch "I don't know Hi-ah?" said Scorch's mom "Nope thanks for trying though" said Scorch walking out of the house along with everyone. "Ha ha no one can say shorty's name right" said Kuwabara "Doesn't look like you can either" said Hiei "Shut up I can too Hiei see I just said it" said Kuwabara "Okay then how do you say H-I-E-I?" asked Arai "Um I don't know? how do you say it" said Kuwabara "Hn you can't even spell" said Hiei "Who should we ask next?" asked Arai "Oh let's ask the teachers they say there smart so let's see how smart they are really" said Suna "Great idea" said Scorch as they all started to walk towards there school.  
-first chapters end-  
Arai: I finished the first chapter so tell me what you think.  
Hiei: Why me why my name? Scorch: because no one can pronounce it and it's funny to hear the answer.  
Hiei: hn Arai: Okay everyone review if you actually like this story also if you have and idea send it in along with your review and I'll check it out. 


	2. The Teachers

-On the way to school-  
"ninety nine bottles of beer on the wall" sand Sapphire and Suna  
-10 minutes later-  
"72 bottles of beer on the wall 72 bottles of beer take 1 down pass it around 71 bottles of beer" continued Sapphire and Suna.  
"Will you two shut up?" asked Scorch. both Suna and Sapphire look at eachother "Nope" replied Sapphire. "It would be wise to do so" said Hiei. "Why?" asked Sapphire "Because we're all annoyed and annoyance turns into anger and some of us would like to distinguish the annoyance" yelled Scorch. "Finally we're here!" shouted Kayori.  
-DABMS-  
"Let's ask Mrs. Ciotti or Ciotto said Suna. (SAT 9 test they spelled her name wrong and it was spelled Ciotto) "You all enjoy others suffering huh?" asked Kurama "Ya especially Ciotti cuz she's evil" said Kayori. "Hey Ciotto how do you say H-I-E-I?" asked Suna. "I don't know" replied Ciotti. "Well your supposed to be our english teacher! So how do you say it?! See I am smarter than you! Bye Ciotto C'ya in a zillion years!" shouted Sapphire. "Man and I thought that I was the only one that talked to teachers that way" said Yusuke "Ya I really hate her she is really annoying and evil" said Sapphire. "We didn't even get an answer so how is that good?" asked Kuwabara "Well we got to yell at our former teacher" said Suna. "Baka" mumbled Arai, Scorch, Hiei, and Sapphire. "On to the next person!" shouted Kayori taking off to another class room which happened to be the gym. "Hey Mr. Wiranga how do you say H-I-E-I?" asked Scorch "Oh Hi-Ya I don't know how do you say it" said Mr. Wiranga. "It's Hiei baka ninjens can't read" said Hiei. "Hey everyone!" shouted Tech. "Hey Tech wanna come with us to ask people how to say Hiei?" asked Suna "Sure why not I get to hang out with Yusuke" said Tech (she's obsessed with alot of things one being Yusuke) "Let's go see Hostetler" said Arai. "Ya let's go see her" agreed Kayori bouncing off the walls towards Hostetler's class. "Hey what are you doing here?" asked Hostetler. "We came here to see the monkey with the hat" said Tech (she calls her that seriously) "Go to BIC now" said Hostetler. "But we don't go here" said Arai. "Well then get out of my class room" said Hostetler. "Yes mam thank you mam go to hell mam" said Sapphire leaving. "I can't believe you did that I've done some crazy things but never something like that" laughed Yusuke. "Well now what are we going to do" said Kuwabak-bara. "Well we haven't seen Koharu in a long time so let's go to missouri" said Suna. "It's misery" shouted everyone besides the guys back. "Why do you call Missouri; Misery?" asked Kurama. "Cuz our friend moved there and she said that she was going to be miserable and missouri sounds like misery so we just call it that" said Kayori really fast. "Oh okay" said Kuwabara. "We're off to go to misery and I can't believe we are going there and we're not miserable" said Kayori. "Well maybe you'll catch miserable syndrome" said Scorch "What's that?" asked Kuwabara. "Baka" said Hiei.  
  
second chapter finished  
Arai: Okay I wanna say thanks to demongirl02 for the ideas.  
Suna: yes without me you'd be lost  
Sapphire: yes it's true! Bubbles!  
Scorch: Okay everyone review.


End file.
